Fly away, Guresan!
by Pixel-chan
Summary: Shigure suddenly decides to disappear on a mysterious 'trip', promising that he'll be gone for quite some time  how will Tohru and the others cope without the perverted scoundrel around the house? House parties or worried, sleepless nights?


**I do not own any of these characters ♥ ! (Heh, usin' a heart for no reason) Please enjoy the story. I apologise if it seems rushed or forced, but please give me feedback on how I could improve. Read & Review if you can! **

It was a beautiful November morning. Frost lay thick upon the ground, and the grass stems stood stiffly while Winter's icy grip held them tight. A few birds fluttered in the trees, glad of the breadcrumbs thrown on the lawn, chirping to one another as the pale light filtered through the bare branches.

Then, breaking the harmony, a brash cheery voice rang out across the secluded little forest area.

"I'm going on a trip, so I may not be back for a while," Shigure smiled brightly, standing in the doorway. He was wrapped in his large coat and a scarf; he winked mischievously. "Take care of the house for me while I'm gone, okay, Tohru-kun? Oh – and those two _boys_ too! Don't let them do anything untoward!"

"Eh…? You're – going on a trip?! B-but you never mentioned -!" Tohru began, pattering across the hall toward her 'landlord', still clad in oven gloves.

"Ah ha ha! No, I probably didn't! Well – so long!"

"Umm – wait, aren't you – wh-where will you be staying?" Tohru asked anxiously. "Don't you even want to pack up all of your things…?"

"I'll be just fine, Tohru-kun. Everything is arranged for when I get there," Shigure assured the worried teenager. "Be responsible, all right? No wild house parties! Ha ha!"

"Umm, ha… ha… but… are you really just - ?"

"Oh – and I may not be back for New Years'. I'm sorry."

"**Eh?!** You'll be gone for _that_ long…?"

"Probably! Well then, take care of things while I'm away," Shigure tugged his coat more securely around him and stepped out into the brisk chilly wind. "Ho… it's so cold these days…"

"Shi-! Shigure-san…!"

"So long!"

The mysterious and somewhat irresponsible novelist strode merrily from his home, his hands firmly in his pockets, whistling tunelessly. Tohru stood in the doorway, bewildered, her hands still out-stretched in their oven gloves. Eventually, she turned away and closed the door. A grey-haired young man blundered down the stairs behind her; Tohru turned anxiously.

"Y- Yu- Yuki-kun! Shigure-san, he – h-he's gone on a trip, and he says he doesn't know when he'll be back! He says, he might not even be back for _New Years'_!" Tohru explained anxiously. "A-and it's so unexpected! What should we do?!  
"Nn…" Yuki replied, rubbing his eyes. "What is he on about now?"  
"He's on a trip, and he says – he hasn't even taken any clothes!"  
"In that case, Honda-san, you mustn't worry."  
"Eh…?"  
"He's probably just lying. Now, what's – hm?" He paused in his sleepy explanation, and sniffed the air cautiously. "Is that… fire?"  
"_Oh no! The fish!_" Tohru wailed, and she fled into the kitchen.

-------------------

"Oh, yeah. I ran into him during my morning training and he said something along those lines," Kyo said moodily that afternoon.

He and Tohru were walking home from school together, while Yuki stayed behind to deal with his Presidential duties. A very slight spattering of rain dulled Kyo's spirits and quickened their paces; they had forgotten to bring umbrellas in the panic that morning. Tohru gazed anxiously up at her tall red-headed friend.

"Do… you think he'll be all right?"  
"He's probably just_ lying_ again!" Kyo snapped, irritable in the damp air.

"Ah… Yuki-kun said just the same," Tohru sighed sadly, her head hanging gloomily. "But what if he really _is _on a trip?"  
"Then it'll be for something stupid," Kyo replied dismissively, annoyed that he and Yuki had inadvertently agreed on something. "He'll probably be home by the time we get back, anyway."  
"I… I hope so…" Tohru replied worriedly.

--------------------

Shigure wasn't back home; and he wasn't home by the time Yuki arrived. In fact, it got to be very late, and there was still no sign of him.

"Wh- wha- what should we do?" Tohru cried anxiously, racing about the room. "Should we call the main house…? Maybe Hatori-san will know where he is!"

Her outburst was met by silence; she turned to look at Yuki and Kyo.

They were sat at the kotatsu watching TV. Kyo had his legs curled tightly to the edge of the warm seat so they wouldn't touch Yuki's feet; Yuki was lying in a more comfortable position, focusing on the television and eating pineapple rings.

"Um… Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun?"  
"Just ignore it, Honda-san," Yuki told her vaguely. "He'll come home soon. And even if he doesn't, we can take care of ourselves."  
"It'd be better if he just _stayed away_," Kyo growled. "That pervert's a waste of space anyway."

"Umm… but-!"

"Just leave him be," both boys said simultaneously. Kyo shot Yuki a dirty look, and then turned away again.

"Oh…" Tohru said nervously. "B-but I do wonder where he's gone…"

There was no reply. Neither of the stubborn boys knew any more than Tohru did. Tohru reluctantly seated herself at the kotatsu, anxiously wondering where exactly Shigure-san had gone… and if he would be back soon…


End file.
